


Pala by fass

by fass



Category: Drama - Fandom, Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Longing, Multi, Pining, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	1. Chapter 1

A few travelers went on a cruise, and they completely vanished, some dehydated from the lack of water. The heat indicies was a culprit to exhaustion. The food was scarce, even packs of fanged rats, they robbed the potato bins, eggs, and stale bread. They carried diseases, the droppings of their urine and feces. There were holes gnawed throught the ship. Pala was sitting on a over turned fishing bucket, her bare feet was burning. The salt water was stinging her cut foot, blood formed a redish tinge in the water. Pala watched the men gambling, making total fools of themselves, too much liquor on their breath. Scallywags, she thought. She was high and dry, sun was getting hotter, and she was poor and no money in her pockets. Her clothes sucked to her scrawny body. She was eighteen years old, and had a urge to flirt. She stood up, pulling up her skirt, feeling her leg.Then she walked close to the edge of the ship, she lingered over the guard rail. The rail was hot to touch, her hand waved at porpoises, as they glided by the ships edge. She said, "friends of the water, you seem excited, your elegant squels, keep away from the dangerouse sharks."  
A mans voice, from behind her, "lady, step back, do you have dirt in eyes, do not get any closer to the slippery edge. "  
Pala turned around, shuffling her bare feet, "Sir, excuse me, I will not stand here, listen, you can not order me, in such a rude manner. Go play with the card sharks. I am being very careful." She walked away.  
"Stop, my name is Robert Waynes, I have noticed your beauty, you fallen red tendrils, your smile and your lovely legs."  
"I see you carry a gun in your pocket, is it for food, danger that lurk, protection in your life. All along, you must be the law on the ship."  
" Whats your name? I am a trader for the the Europe natives, I hunt wild game."  
"Wild hogs, moutain goats, red salmons ?"  
"No danger, I have power here, I call the shots, you attract me, and I am lonely. You would be excepted as you are."  
" My name is Pala, Pala Jims, I acquire no escort, you can go back and gamble you odds elsewhere. My life is no want of your company. There is plenty of things to do, and I have my choices. We have nothing to talk about."  
Her grandmother had warned her of eager tongues, they only wanted to plant their seeds. Gave pure pleasure, then gone like the wind. That was a red flag, warning her , keep distance. But she looked in his soft brown eyes, his longing lips, broad shoulders and his hips." Yes" she said aloud, as her body tjngled for the excitement. She looked in his eyes, "Sir, maybe we can walk around, look at the dark sky tonight, we can enjoy ourselves just talking."  
"Yes, I will challenge you, dance with me tonight under the moon." Robert said. He touched her face, pulling her close, breathing his hot breath on her neck.  
Pala stood still, feeling his power, wanting him, he moved slowly up against her. She pressed her body closer, feeling his ridged pistol. Pala stepped back,"Excuse me".  
Robert grinned," Yes, it is a lovely day , want to share a tuna sandwich witb me?"  
Pala stomach growled, "I am hungry, hot, thirsty, yes thank you."  
Robert said, "Follow me. I also have bananas, they need ate.or they will spoil and then I will feed the rats."  
Pala followed Robert into a cabin,he closed the door.  
He handed her the tuna sandwich, and a golden banana. Then he grabbed another sandwich and proceeded to eat.  
Pala smiled, as she finished her banana, Robert then poured a small glass scotch. She excepted, and he pulled her close and gently kissed het lips. Soon she was in his arms, kissing him back, his hands were gentle as he slid them on her legs. She voluntered her body, he eased her back, he pushed her skirts up, she felt his need, and she wanted him. He closed her mouth with his mouth, and she moaned as he held her close. Every inch of him was exciting, he was so kissable. Each time he touched her, she went weak. His breath in her ears, she squirmed, as he slid her skirt up. Opening her thighs, feeling her sweetness. Soft touches in her throbbing hole. He.said. "Let me kiss you there."  
He kissed her wet clit, sucking gently, she raised her hips as he licked her clean. Then he pressed himself, inch by inch, as their bodies rocked togeather. He lead her into highs and lows. She moaned out, in screaming his name. He took her trembling, she gave in. She fell asleep in his bed.  
Pala woke up, hungry again, this time Robert gave her biscuts and honey. They ate togeather, she slid her panties on.  
Pala walked to the back of the ship, looking up at the moon,"I must be dreaming, I just had sex with a stranger, and I loved it."  
Robert said," Lets dance and my challenge to you. We leave each other, no strings attached. I am married to a very loving woman, we have three children.You understand me. We shared a bit to eat and rocked the bed chamber."  
Pala pushed him back,"You used me, with every inch you had, "Get lost, I had enough, you penetrating creep. I can not believe that you led me on, got my goods, now to give me the shoulder."  
"I call the shots, you meet my need."  
Pala smiled," I accepted you, no harm done, you can go back, wear your glory. I rode your horse, it was in the heat of the momment. Yes, I would do it again."  
Robert said, "I am no fool, I felt your want and we spread cheer on my bed sheets."


	2. Pala by fass

Days and nights passed away, Pala was home, walking circles around the Mors pond. Her grandmother Gypsy Mors, was home cooking corn, making hominey, using stove ashes. Her head was out of balance, scrambling close to the edge of the pond, she fell backwards. She dug her fingers deep in the dry dirt, it felt like a sweltering one-hundred plus degree's, Farenheit. Her skin was red, she laid down in a shady spot under a red maple tree. She closed her eyes, remembering games that she played with her grandma, when she was a young girl; hide and seek. She hid her doll under a pillow and cried, saying that her playmate took a trip and she was not invited. Off in a distance, she heard a banjo strumin. Then she seen her grandmothers face, her gray strands of hair, hanging down, as the wind twirled it around. Her eyes caught sight of worn, red slippers, old scars appeared on her grandmothers ankles. Shackle marks, her grand dad was cruel and a mean person. He put her grandma in a steel cage many times, after giving lashings. Grams stood smiling at Pala, gold on her finger, shined brightly, reflections in the water as a salamander swim by.   
"Pala Jims, wake up, get your clothes on, a sight for the trees, and whoever else could be lurking."  
"Mums, it is Saturday morning, already a scorcher, I just closed my eyes, thinking of games we use to play you remember hide and seek."  
"I used to play hide and seek with Billy Corman, the butchers son. We would hide in the old barn, count the nails in the wall, and seek out mice with whiskers."  
"Grams, that's not romantic, why in tarnation did you play hide and seek with him?"  
"Back then, we were friends."  
"I bet you kissed him,huh, tell me, make it juicy, eyes of love, was it Alice in Wonderland?"  
"Oh, silly girl he was not a Cinderella guy, no kissy lips."  
"Talk, he was a damn man, did he lie to you, was he between rocks, you know me, I got to poke a stick where theres holes."  
"Girly. I made some chittered gravy , let"s eat."  
"Robert, was a man, full of cover-ups, and I fell, holy-shit, in his arms. Like magic, it happened , I felt like I was in pure heaven. Alice in Wonderland, I felt his power in his pistol. "  
"He was a dead end,Pala, you are strong, a fact ; his eyes of lust, tangled your brain, any lady, would of been a toy for him."  
"Grams, he was my first, special to me, a suave man."  
"Pala, don't expect me wait on you, your not a baby, you have choices.I will not hold a bottle for you, you got the goods. Make your dreams come true."  
"Tell me grandma, about good men,who don't just get up ladys pencil skirts, not about investors, persuaders, not playboys who wants any ass."  
"Girl, you need to squarsh bugs, pure and simple, especially guys who like to break young girl's heart."  
"His charms, his touches, his hungry tongue, I wanted him."  
"Hold yourself togeather, you are not on the meat market, time will come, your sweet nest will rock, as you count the sheep. You wil dance again, no puppet on a string for you."  
"Robert was married, I felt like a princess for the first time, a wonderful feeling. We danced, then he spoke of his wife.The end, my heart of Texas, got shot. No crystal ball of flowers, the magic disappeared, tears like flys caught in a spider web. I run like a cheetah, stay away from airy- dragons, they are fire , full of smoke, high spirits, and they such a wonderful beast."  
"Its lemon-aide time, gamblers travel on ships, and then the ship sinks. It is not a one-person show."  
Pala walked back to the house, laughing with her grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3

Pala saught over dead ways, she had a rainbow gift. Her purple blood, and she felt like she was on a brink of destruction. She screamed her mighty powers, starring into her oval mirror. Sometimes she felt unhuman, a minion under her grandmothers spell. Her punisment, tales of she-demons. The power of Cheetahs, running legs of grace, Miss Mega, eyes of light, riping life out of souls Pala didn't feel like she had a backbone of a Leprechaun princess.Her spirits conficted her heart. The momment she touched the mirror, lights flashed across the room, air turned a myst before her eyes.Then she seen her once feared lover, Walls.  
"No", her cry cut through the room, as her voice echoes in the air. She cringes, feeling hot torches in her veins. There was so much light scattering from the ceiling to the floor. There wasn't a shadow, but a figure, dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, and a shiny gold belt buckle.He also wore a big golden ring, with a crowned tooth. He glowered with a wicked grin, "Pala join me, and close this hole, worship me, lay down and feel my power."  
"No, you must have hole in your thoughts."  
"Pala, your sweet sarcasm, in your voice. I am not the big bad wolf. Please agree."  
"Never, your thoughtless acts; terrorizing children, a gold theif, disappearing in the cold nights, of couse counting your precious gold."  
"Pala, not exactly, I smell your blood, I'd love to kill you,   
but you look like a goddess. In my dreams, you are good, you give me sons. My orbs shine in the dark nights, not bury myself in lonely cinder hole."  
"Walls,Do you have pin worlds, your realm is Dutch treats, a parasite of gold, twisted in your brain."  
"Pala, your sweet custom, I want to throw up, your not a glass angel, no matter how many times you look in the  
mirror."  
"Walls, is your bed cold,and your demon horns killing the reindeer, do you hang their skeletons in the closet."  
Wallz pulled her in his cold arms, would you like to feel my prick."  
Pala's face blushed, as bright light passed through her body. She drew in a deep breath, "Your an intruder, powers of yours is worthless, your not a real human, stand back, I will not give you my salvation", as she looked into his evil-eye.  
"Pala I am sorry, Your loyality ignites my stuttering, I want no restrictions, you piss me off, my hair raises on only of a thought of you."  
"Walls you talk stupid, you are not under ant attact, you bug me, its not a time to talk about children, your black desires does not convince me to marriage."  
Just then an old owl screehed-who.  
Walls said , "Do you want a golden shrine, I want to stroke your back, make you special."  
"No favors Walls, find a drunk woman, high of spirits, gave her something nice, maybe a beer. Don't be cruel and screw her over."  
"Pala, she would not be you, come to my throne, bast in glory, I would evaporate in dust, drunk on your blood, "  
"Does your loins raise, while you play games with me?"  
Walls hears music in a far distance, she looked soothing. He licked his tongue on her salty nose. She was so close, she could be cotton candy in his mouth. He could feel her thrusting body, "Trust me baby."  
" I will not be your slave, I so don't want to loose my shadow."  
"Pala, come to me, do not make excuses, never under estimate me woman, I rule"  
A chill went down her spine,"I have no second thoughts", as she saw stars sparkling and darkbess toik him, "Walls I am not charity ."  
Pala looked down at her feet, no shackles around her ankles. She could see his yellow eyes that fed off the rich souls. She could feel his lucky charm, choking in her throat. The words in his soul, a creature , not a white rabbit. He was a chain of vile moods, gold was his game. " I am not a coward, he is worthless , and I believe he lies to me" she says in the mirror.


End file.
